


Discoveries

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [10]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Amity is stuck with Boscha for a whole Grudgby season. Luz begins to act strange as she begins to realize a few things towards her best friend.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	Discoveries

It was time for mid term exams and Luz was freaking out. Eda rolled her eyes as she watched her pupil run around the house in a panic.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Luz cried out as she looks under the couch for her shoe. 

"Hey, I was too busy dealing with Hooty. It's not my job to wake you up." Eda replied, flipping through mail. She threw an envelope in the trash, which caused the trash can to erupt in flames. "Besides it's not my fault you were too busy talking to that Blight kid all night."

"Oh I'm going to be late! I might have 9 different exams today and I don't want to miss them!" Luz said, pulling her shoe on before grabbing her bag. 

She rushed over to the Owl Lady and gave her a tight squeeze. "Bye love you! Wish me luck!" She let go and sprinted out the door. 

Eda couldn't help but smiled as she watched Luz run off. "Love you too kiddo." She said quietly.   
=========================================

Luz slammed through the doors of Hexside and let out a loud cheer, drawing a few eyes towards her. "Oh sweet air, how I missed you!" 

She's been stuck in the school for hours doing the exam. Because she was in all tracks, she was given one giant exam thankfully. 

Thanks to Amity, she was pretty confident with the exam. The two had spent the whole night studying through the crystal ball. 

Well...not the whole night. More like a quarter of it. The rest of the time was just talking about whatever came to mind.

She and Amity grew closer after the incident with Boscha. Luz finds herself more excited than usual when they would hang out in town or during their Azura book club meetings. 

As Luz walked down the steps, she heard a loud boom from the Grudgby field. Without hesitation, she ran towards the field, getting ready to take down whatever demon decided to show up this time. 

Instead of a demon, she finds the Grudgby team, practicing their shots. Grudgby season had finally began and their game was coming up soon. 

Luz shrugged her shoulders and was about to turn back around but her eyes caught something green. 

"Are you trying to kill me Blight?!" Boscha growled as she folded her arms. 

Luz frowned as she watched Amity jog back over with the ball, wearing a grudgby uniform. "If I wanted to kill you, I would of done it a long time ago." 

Luz gripped her bag as she stepped closer. Why was Amity playing with them? She and Boscha hate each other now. 

Amity looked past Boscha and made eye contact with Luz. Her golden eyes went wide open as her face turns a little red. 

"L-Luz!" She exclaimed, dropping the ball. Boscha groaned and walked away as Amity ran to her. 

"How was your exam? You didn't have to do 9 right? That would of been crazy and... I'm talking too much aren't I?" Amity sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

Luz blinked before nodding. "Yeah they were okay. You really helped me out there." Luz replied before shaking her head. She tilted her head in confusion as she looks at the witch. "How come you're playing Grudgby with Boscha? I thought you were done with them?" 

Amity's blush finally disappeared as her mood changes to annoyance. "After my parents found out that I no longer spoke to Boscha, they made me join the team, hoping to redirect me back to her group..." 

The more Luz hears about her parents, the more she dislikes them. "Seriously? Even after the whole leg thing?!" 

"I tried to talk my way out of it but..." Amity cut herself off by biting her cheek before shaking her head. "A-Anyway... That's that. If I could, I wouldn't be anywhere near Boscha right now!" 

Luz looked at the three eyed witch and frowned. Boscha caught her eye and scrunched up her face in disgust. Luz looked back at Amity and placed her hand on her shoulder, leaning a little closer. 

"Amity. If Boscha even hints on doing anything...and I mean ANYTHING to you, you come find me." Luz said firmly, keeping eye contact with the slightly startled witch. 

Amity's eyebrows rose as she was taken back on how serious Luz was about this. "O-Of course. You'll be the first person to know."

"Bueno..." Luz sighed before hugging the witch tightly. "I don't need you getting hurt again. So be careful." 

Amity blushed as she returned the gesture. "I will, Luz." She squeezed the human before pulling away. "I need to get back to practice. Talk to you later?" 

Luz let go of the witch and grinned. "Actually, is it okay if I stick around? I want to see Amity Blight in action." 

Amity giggled before waving her hand as she walked towards the team. "You've already seen me play before but sure!" 

Luz ran to the bleachers and watched the team. 

Well more like watched Amity.   
=========================================  
About an hour or so, the team went off to the locker rooms to shower. 

Luz waited patiently outside as she whistled a random tune that appeared in her mind. Images of Amity appeared in her mind.

Amity was so cool while playing. Luz already knew she was athletic and competitive but to see it in person was a whole different thing. Sure, she seen her play Grudgby but that was when they had to play against Boscha and Luz was super focused into the game that she didn't really pay much attention. 

Boscha and Amity were team captains of their scrimmage game and Luz can see why Amity was team captain the year she played. She was fast, attentive and smart on the field. 

Amity's team ended up winning 4-10, much to Boscha's dismay. The pink haired witch looked ready to blow up as Amity high fived her teammates. 

Luz turned towards the door as the voices grew louder. 

"Boscha, that wasn't very nice." She heard Skara say. 

"It's just a hair tie, Skara. Lighten up." Boscha replied. Luz watched the group walk past her. Skara looked back and gave Luz a wave before turning back towards her friend. 

"I swear to Titan..." 

Luz looked back at the door and froze as her friend finally comes out.

Luz felt her cheeks and ears heat up as she stared at her irritated friend. She gripped her bag as her heart began to pound. 

Amity stepped out, wearing her school uniform. Everything looked normal except for her hair. 

It was down. 

She watched Amity push a strand of hair out of her face as she walked towards Luz. Her ears slightly twitched from underneath her hair as she smiled at the human with a blush. "Thanks for waiting. I hope I didn't keep you long."

"N-No-" Luz's voice cracked. She cleared her throat as she continued to stare. "I mean nope! I-I was free today anyway! Yeah!" She nervously chuckled. 

Amity rose an eyebrow at Luz's strange behavior. "Did something happen?"

Luz couldn't stop looking at her. The human already knew how beautiful Amity was with her hair up but with her hair down... 

It was illegal to be this beautiful!

"Es muy hermosa...." Luz blushed as her hand twitched. She really wanted to run her hand through her hair. 

Wait what? Did she just say that out loud?

And what were these thoughts? 

Amity frowned. "Luz? What is it?" She asked, becoming concerned with her friend's weird state. 

Amity was a very beautiful witch. It was normal to think that! She just happens to come from a very attractive family. Everyone thinks that...right? 

So why did it make her feel so warm and fuzzy inside?

She felt Amity place her hand on her cheek as she called her name once more. 

Her hand is so soft and warm! Luz thought as she subconsciously leans into it. Amity began to pull back but stopped as Luz began to nuzzle her hand. 

Was she always this warm? 

Drifting her eyes back towards her hair, she noticed a strand of it was sticking out from behind her ear. She reached over and gently tucked it back, causing the witch to flinch. 

"L-Luz!" Amity shouted, blushing. She grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Is this some kind of human thing or something?! Boiling Isles to Luz?!" 

Luz finally snapped out of her little daze and looked back at the witch. "H-Huh?!" She said, blinking. Her hand was stretched out, touching Amity's ear. She squeaked and pulled her hand back, blushing deeply. "Whoa I really got lost huh?" 

Amity sighed, stepping back. "You zoned out for like 2 minutes! You started talking in that human language and making faces." 

"O-Oh!" She rubbed her neck sheepishly. She said all of that out loud?! Thank god Amity didn't know Spanish. 

"What was that all about?" Amity asked as they began to walk down the path. The wind was blowing nicely against them. 

"Uh..." Luz said, trying to decide if she should tell her or not. "I never seen you with your hair down. I guess it took me by surprise." 

Amity brushed a few strands out of her face with a hum. "Oh right. I usually have it up to keep it out of my face during the day."

Amity's hair swayed gently as the wind picked up once more, causing Luz to blush even more. 

"W-Why let it down now?" 

Amity grimaced. "Boscha broke my hair tie... 

Luz clenched her bag tighter as she frowns. "Not even a day and she's already messing with you."

"It wasn't that big of a deal... Just annoying like usual." 

Luz shook her head and looked at her friend. "Still! She messed with your personal stuff. Now I gotta plot something to teach her not to mess with my best friend!"

Amity nudged Luz with a smile. "There's no stopping you huh?" 

Luz nearly tripped at the smile. What the heck is going on with her today? "Of course n-not! No one gets to mess with my fellow Grom queen. I am your fearless champion after all!" 

The two made it to the intersection where the paths split into two. 

Luz was a little disappointed that their time together was coming to an end.

Amity looked disappointed too before holding out her arms. "See you tomorrow?" 

Luz walked into her arms and hugged her tightly, burying her face into her neck. "Yep! Just let me say this though..." 

"Yes?" 

"I-I think you should wear your hair down. It looks really beau-cool! A-And it makes your natural hair color stand out more." Luz said softly. "I also really like it..." 

Was that her heart beating faster? Or was it Amity's? Maybe both?

"I'll t-think about it." Amity stuttered as she pulled away from the hug. 

The two friends waved before walking down their own paths. 

Images of Amity played in her mind as she walked home. Her let down hair moving gently with the wind.. gentle smiles as her eyes shined with joy... The warmth of her hugs... And beauty...

"What is going on with me today?" Luz asked herself as she nears the Owl House. "I was fine earlier!"   
=========================================  
Luz sat on her sleeping bag as she wraps up for the night. 

She finished calling all of her friends and was ready to face tomorrow. 

"Goodnight Kiddo." Eda said from behind the door. "Don't stay up, talking to your little crush alright?" 

Luz looked at the door with a puzzles expression. "Crush? You mean Amity?" 

"Uh yeah. You're crushing on the Blight right?" 

"No I'm...." She trailed off as she connects the dots of what happened today. 

No way... 

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON AMITY?!"

**Author's Note:**

> There were several bumps on the roads writing this fic. It's a request from Wattpad and I wanted to get it out the way. I have two more request next and then it'll be back to my own ideas. 
> 
> Also! I have a discord server for those who want to chill, share and talk about The Owl House and stuff. I would love it if some of you can join us! It's a lil slow but I hope it'll be active once there are more people :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/KWe8XD4gdS


End file.
